there are no happy endings
by oliveoil889
Summary: After snakehead alex was taken prisoner with Sabina.they had a child Sabina died.takes place two years after Snake head.what hapapens when Alex and his son are rescued.will Alex return to life as a spy?what will hapen to his son? I don't own Alex Rider.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there holding my son and thought about my life. So much had changed in the two years since the Sankehead operation. For one thing I'm a sixteen year old with a two year old son. I would have never guessed. For another thing for the past two years I have been held captive. It had started when Sabina had come over. The remainder of the Snakehead I had trashed had come. They had killed my tail and then broke into my house. They killed Jack but took me and Sabina prisoner. We had stayed in the cell together for days. And we got closer. Then we finally dropped all of our boundries- we got physical. Nine monthes later Sabina died in child birth. Thats how I had gotten the little boy I now held in my arms. That day had benn one of the saddest in my life. My one love, Sabina had died, but she had given me a wonderful gift. A child.

My jailers had suprisingly let me keep my son, they named him though. Instead of a proper name they named him the name Cub. I had almost laughed at that. How ironic that they had given my son the same name that was my code name in the SAS. I looked down at my son as he slept in my arms. I was saddened by what I saw. My son, Cub Rider had endured what no child his age should. He had none of the fat that all babies have, he couldn't cry like others did because he knew that if he did he would be beatten by our jailers and his eyes showed that he had seen evils that no child shold see, his brain held more knowledge than most other childre his age did.

It's strange to be saying this about my son because I am a child myself. It's funny, father and son both just children, both seeing what children shouldn't have to, both with a seriousness the father knew didn't belong with their ages, both with nothing but each other. I know how similar we are to each other and I hope that Cub wont become more like me and have even more burdens to bare. I always try to protect my son but there was only so much a sixteen year old being held captive could do, and it often isn't enough.

Though we were no longer being kept in a jail cell there wasn't much of a diference. We were being held on one of there training grounds. For some reason, I had no idea why they made me train with them- running, shooting, fighting all of it. They trained Cub as well. He was a incredibly fast runner for his age, he knew how to use a gun and if for some reason he ever got into a fight with another child- one five or yonger- he would win and unlike every other child his age his movments were all gracefull from all the martial arts he knew- he haredly ever tripped. Alex taught him too, though he mostly educated him. Cub could speak English, Spanish, French and German he spoke each language with the same fluency and spoke as well in each of them as a three year old would if they were native to any of those contries and he was only two! Though he did sometimes mix all four languages together while speaking he was usually able to sort them apart. I was incredibly proud that he was so smart and wondered if I was as could do as much when I was his age. I doubted it. I also taught him how to hide his emotions, listen to others conversations and how to hide. I was saddened to teach him that but It was neccesary to his survival but I was still proud that he was so good at these things.

We had to do chores. I would do things like cleaning bathrooms and cooking and doing laundry and putting away equipment and Cub would help me with the esier parts of my tasks. I had long ago stopped atempting satbootage because it always ended in me and Cub being hurt. I still longed for mine and Cub's ecscape but I knew it was impossible. This place was two well gaurded for me **and** Cub to ecscape. I could proobly pull it of by myself but I would never leave my son by himself in this horible place.

I looked outside. I was dawn again. I decide to let Cub have some well deserved rest and got up to start our chores when I froze. I heard machine gun fire. Not the type from a shooting range but the type from real combat. My son shot up from where he lay looking around franticly. I scooped him up and held him protectively. I walked over to the corner of our tiny room and held onto my young son. I knew that the sargent in charge would punish me for not helping them later. I didn't care though. I hoped that whoever they were fighting won. Then mabey me and my son could go somewhere safe

The shooting stopped after what seemed like hours. A almost screamed when the door was thrown open but I controlled my self as did Cub. I pushed my son behind me as they spun around the room pointing there guns all over. They rested on me. They were about to shoot when I yelled "I'm a prisoner not the enemy." They didn't relax there guns but they didn't shoot ethier.

Then I heard it. A fimiliar voice. "Cub?" it said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Then I heard it. A familiar voice. "Cub?" it said._

"Yeah?" I answered. I couldn't quite place the voice but I knew it was familiar and I knew that they were not talking to my son but me and I also knew that only the SAS calls me Cub. My conclusion- these men were SAS.

"Why-" began one of the men before he cut him self off. Then he began this time without civil discussion in mind "Stand and put your hands up" he said. I nodded my head. Then I remembered Cub was sitting behind me so I spoke.

"I have a child behind me. Okay? He'll stand up as well."

"A child? Have him come in front of you and put his hands up." said another of the men.

I turned to Cub and said in rapid German "Come stand in front of me. Put your hands up. No talking." Cub nodded his head and we stood up.

"Hey what did you say?" said one of the soldiers nervously.

"I told the child to stand with his hands up. As you can see he obeyed." I answered keeping my voice level and nodding towards Cub. I saw every head look down at him. There was silence for a few seconds then on of the soldiers spoke. "Why in the hell is there a kid that young in this place?" he said.

No one answered him. A soldier turned to me "hands out." he said. I put them out and he handcuffed me with a plastic band. Then he pointed with his gun for me to walk out the door I slowly started walking out the door Cub following behind me. When I walked out the door I saw many of the soldiers that worked at the training ground. Everyone of them were resisting and they were being dragged by the SAS soldiers to where their prison was set up. One of the soldiers saw me "You pathetic wimp" he said as he was led down a path by some soldiers "You aren't even resisting!"

I gave a small chuckle at that "Why would I resist?" I called "I work for them!" Well not exactly.

"Traitor!" yelled the soldier.

"How am I a traitor? I was a prisoner here!"

The soldier was now to far for me to answer him. Suddenly I received a sharp jab from a gun "Hurry up" said the soldier behind me. I did so walking slow enough that Cub didn't have to run to keep up. As we walked I noticed that three of the five soldiers kept looking at me I was about to ask them why when we reached the 'prision' it was no more than a field fenced in with barbed wire and guards. I was pushed in and to my daspare they kept Cub with them. I turned to them "Hey!" I called "Bring him back here. Let me out! I'm on your side!" they ignored me so after I while I sat down and tried to think of a way out of this mess. I was interrupted by a voice "Hey, look a Lion" it said- Lion is my code name here "his own people won't even help him. They took him prisoner. How pathetic." I looked up. It was Ocelot talking. He was their leader on the gang that regularly beat me and Cub. Judging by the glare he was giving me he would be doing just that if he weren't hand cuffed. I ignored him and turned around so I was looking out the fence. Then I saw him.

It was Ben Daniels.

I knew better than to call him by his name so instead I shouted "Fox!" his head immediately shot to where I sat I saw recognition wash over his face.

"Al-Cub!" he called out. He ran over to the fence closest to where I sat and looked at me. Then he walked over to one of the guards and he started pointing at me and yelling. The guard nodded his head and opened the gate. Fox walked in. Wow I thought, Fox must have been promoted. When he reached me he stopped a meter away. "What are you doing here Cub?" he asked. I just looked at him. Didn't they already know.

Finally I answered "I've been kept prisoner here for two years." I looked at Fox's face. It was covered in shock.

"Two years. Why didn't our informants tell us?" he asked.

"Why would I know?" I answered. He seemed to accept that. He pulled out a knife and cut the plastic band off my wrists. "Thanks" I said. And followed him out the gate ignoring the glares I got from the prisoners that had been my jailers for the past two years. Then I remembered something. Cub was with the soldiers that had brought me here. I turned to Fox. "I need your help." I said "There was a little boy being held prisoner with me. He's about two. I need to make sure he's okay." Fox looked at me for a second.

"He was probably taken to the command center. I'm taking you there anyway so I can find out for you there." he said. I nodded and followed him as he led the way to the command center. When we arrived I saw that the command center was a tent. I walked in and the first thing I saw was Cub. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I saw who was talking to him and was shocked.

"Wha-." I breathed out. Then Cub and the soldiers with him- the K-Unit- looked up at me.

"Papa!" yelled Cub and he ran to me. I scooped him up into a hug after I set him down I looked up and saw the shocked faces of the K-Unit and the Sargent from training looking at me. Oh yeah, I thought, they didn't know Cub was my son. I took a deep breath.

"K-Unit" I said "Meet my son, Cub. Cub meet the K-Unit." They stared at me some more.

Finally Snake broke the silence "Uh, Cub Sr.?" he began

"You can call me Lion, that was my code name here, or Alex- that's my name."I said.

He nodded "Alex. Alex, How old are you? And how old is your son?"

I sighed. I was probably going to get a lecture about how I was too young to have a child. They'd even given me one here, strangely enough. "I'm sixteen." I said and they all gasped "Cub's two." They stared at me. "Could you stop staring? Your doing that way to often." I told them.

"You were fourteen when you had a kid?" asked Eagle I nodded. "Who- where is the mother." I stiffened at that.

After a moment I answered him softly "She died. Her name was Sabina Pleasure. She died when Cub was born. He was here, in a cell. I couldn't help her and trust me they our jailers' wouldn't bring her to a hospital. So she died." When I finished I was almost crying. When I looked at the K-Unit's faces I saw emotions ranging from pity and sadness to anger. I looked at my little son's face I was filled with confusion. I picked him up needing someone to hug.

"I'm sorry." said Snake then desperate is seemed, for a change of subject he said "Cub wouldn't talk to us before you came. Why? Is he shy?"

I snorted. Cub- shy? As if. "No. I told him not to talk. If I hadn't believe me he would have been cursing at you if four different languages." They all looked at me surprised. "What can I say? He grew up with soldiers with mouths like sailors. He picked it. I've been trying to break him of the habit. It's kind of hard."

"Oh" said Snake "Um. What did you and him do here?"

"For some reason- I really have no idea why they made us train. They trained Cub as well. He's pretty good at martial arts and can fire a gun though he doesn't have the best aim and the force of it firing usually knocks him down. I've taught him how to keep quiet, hide what he's feeling and he knows English, French, German and Spanish."

"Wow." said Eagle "He's smart." I laughed at how childish he sound.

"Uh Cub- Alex" said The Sargent who was putting away a phone "I just talked with MI6. You and the kid will be flying to London shortly-along with the K-Unit. Once you arrive you are to go strait to Mr. Blunt's office. After you are debriefed you will be staying with the K-Unit at..."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alex Rider

_will be staying at..._

a house in the east side of London." Well that's specific I thought. But instead of asking I just nodded. "You will be leaving within twenty- four hours. Until then Alex and Cub, you will be bunking with the K-Unit." When the Sargent finished talking the K-Unit saluted and walked out of the tent Alex holding Cub following the. Fox stayed behind though seeing as he wasn't part of the K-Unit and seemed to have better things to talk about. The K-Unit silently led him to the cabin it seemed their unit had been assigned. It was coincidentally the cabin that Alex and Cub had stayed in for the whole of Cub's life. As soon as they entered the K-Unit set themselves sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Of course we get the cabin without mattresses." I heard a man say. The man wasn't familiar but seemed part of the group so I assumed that he was Fox's replacement. I couldn't help but to comment on that,

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't really have the chance to go shopping. I hope dearly that sleeping on the floor for a night doesn't affect you too bad." I said.

"Wow, Cu- Alex. Calm down." said Eagle jokingly. I just smiled innocently as I could over to him. I felt Cub tap me on the head and I knew he wanted me to put him down. I set him on the floor and sat down Cub following me. After a moment or to he pulled on my shirt.

"Papa." he began "When are the weird soldiers gonna leave? And when will it be time?" he questioned. I frowned at the word weird. Of course he thinks their weird- they haven't tried to hurt him. Unlike all the other soldiers in his life.I opened my mouth to answer him when Eagle interrupted me.

"We aren't weird!" he said. I ignored him and looked at Cub.

"They aren't that weird." I said. In the back ground I heard Eagle say

"That's right". I once again ignored him

"It can be time now if you'd like." I said watching Cub's face light up. He ran as fast as his two-year old legs could carry him, lifted up a floor board in the corner of the room and took out his most prised possession. The soccer ball I had made for him out of some rags I had stolen. Immediately after walking away from the hole created by the missing floorboard, Cub dropped the ball on the ground and started kicking it around. The K-Unit watched seemingly surprised that a two-year old could be so good at soccer.

Well Cub could do many things that most _twelve _year-olds couldn't.

Once Cub had worn himself out he responsibly put away the ball and pushed the floor board on top then walked over to me sat in my lap, put his head against my chest and fell asleep. I wrap my arms around him.

Now I notice the K-Unit looking at me "What?" I say quietly.

"You. You and that kid. Cub. He is so grown up. And only two. You are too. Only sixteen. It shouldn't be like this. The world shouldn't be a place where kids are forced to be adults." said Wolf.

"But it is." I answered softly. "It is."

"I know." Wolf whispered back sadness filling his voice "Believe me. I know."


End file.
